Joie de Vivre
by arses21
Summary: Penelope comes to a point where she decides to get out and enjoy life. Set in season 10


AN: So, this and a couple other stories have been sitting in my computer for a while. I figured now was the time to get them onto FF. When I wrote this Andrew Dykstra was playing for D.C. United. This idea came to me when I had seen an interview with Kirsten about season 10 and she really just wanted Garcia to to date "A lot". Which gave me this idea.

Joie de Vivre

Derek Morgan threw his pen down in disgust. Did these people have nothing to do but sit around and joke all day? He stalks over and slams the door to his office, hoping they'd pick up on the not so subtle clue that he needed quiet. This was a work place for god's sake, not a bar! The toned down laughter lasted for all of five minutes before a large peel of laughter came from the bullpen. Groaning in frustration he stomped out into the bullpen. The entire team, minus himself, is standing around Garcia as she animatedly tells her tale. Seeing his Baby Girl so happy stops him in his tracks. It never ceases to amaze him how just even seeing her can soothe him. Instantly his anger is gone and curiosity takes its place. Before he joins the team, he takes a moment and leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He takes a long look at Garcia. She's glowing! Her smile is the biggest he's seen on her in a while. Now that he thinks about it, she's seemed to float through the bullpen for the last month or so. He wouldn't know the cause as the two of them have hardly talked for months. After Pen and Sam had broken up, she had spent a lot of time with him and Savannah. A month after the break-up, Savannah had come to him and told him that Garcia was cutting into what little alone time they had and she thought it would be best for Garcia to realize she had to make it on her own. Derek had felt bad, he wanted to be there for his best friend, but he didn't want it to cost him his relationship with Savannah either. So, he had backed off. He had introduced her to a member of his baseball team, trying to discreetly set her on a different path. It seemed to have worked. Now he never saw her, in fact, he was lucky to get a glimpse of her even during work. He had tried to see her a couple times in her lair, but she was always busy, so he eventually gave up. So now, it came to him as a shock to realize, he was on the periphery of her life. He was the one on the outside looking in, and his heart broke a little bit. Before he started to think about this too much, he moved towards the group.

"So _finally_ , we are like four blocks from his house and the horse threw a shoe! " Pen finishes her story laughing, the team joining in.

"Talk about one of the craziest nights you've had yet! So, despite the debacle, are you going to see Scott again?" ask Kate.

"You betcha!" Garcia grins, "It definitely made for a memorable night! Besides, he's got to make up for it, how awesome is _that_ going to be?"

"Wait a minute Baby Girl, I thought I set you up with Tim?" Derek laughs "When did Scott show up?"

Everyone's smile dims and a couple of them look away awkwardly. What had he missed? Was he so far out of the loop that he had no idea who she was dating?

"Silly boy, Tim has been history for weeks! You need to start listening when I talk." Pen smirks at him.

"Remind me not to have you set me up with anyone if you think Tim was eligible." Rossi jokes.

"Wait, what?" Derek asks perplexed "Tim's a great guy."

"If Tim is a great guy, I think you need a refresher in profiling." JJ laughs "Nice of you to throw your bestie under the bus with that one!"

Reid and Hotch mumble agreement and the team all head in different directions. Garcia smiles at him and says

"Well, I have tons of paperwork calling my name. Catch ya later Hot Stuff."

"Slow your roll, Sweetness." Derek says, while catching her arm. "What happened with Tim?" He grins, "Do I need to hurt the man?"

"Well, after he was a no-show for two of our dates, I was about to give up on him. But then he begged for another chance. The third time he showed up thirty minutes late and ended up walking out of the restaurant with numbers from four different women. After that, I was kind of done with him." She shrugged, trying to blow it off as unimportant.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl, I didn't realize he was such a dog." Derek apologized. He was blindsided, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen that side of Tim. Had he really thrown his bestie under the bus? Before he could consider it even more, Garcia replied.

"D, don't worry about it. I'm over it. It's not like we had any sort of attachment. I just wish he would have been honest from the start."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? I would have kicked his ass for you, you know."

"I didn't want to bother you with any of it. I knew you and Savannah needed time together and I had already taken up too much of it. It's no biggie. Tim told me that you had asked him to do you a favor and take me out since you needed "together time" I didn't want to become an even bigger bother. " Pen looked away, trying to hold her tears back, and sighed. "Look Morgan, I really need to get back to work. We'll catch up some other time, Ok?"

Watching her walk away, Derek realized what a jerk he had been. He hadn't asked Tim to do him a favor. He had honestly thought the two of them would hit it off. Shaking his head he meandered to his office. After creating this rift with his best friend, could he fix it? Did he want to? Hell yes he wanted to, he missed her! He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe it was just best to leave things as they were. He shut his office door and went back to his paperwork.

In her office, Garcia quietly shut the door and sat at her desk. Today was the first day in two months that Derek had actually looked at her. How she had missed him! She hadn't realized she had become such a burden to him after her break up with Sam, and she was determined she would never be one to him again. Yes, the events with Tim had dampened her spirits, but they had helped her come to a few truths. First, she was stronger than one stupid jock! She wasn't going to let a player like him bring her down. Second, she was going to make this the next act, in the play that was her life, really count! Penelope was going to go out and grab life by the horns, and ride like there was no tomorrow. So she had picked herself up, figuratively, and decided that tomorrow really was the first day of the rest of her life. If there was an opportunity, she was going to take it. She told herself the only opportunities she would turn down were the ones that were illegal and those that were immoral, really, she worked for the FBI, she had to say No to those! It had amazed her, how many opportunities were out there! She had pushed her comfort zone boundaries far out. Before she knew it, her life became a whirlwind of fun, and she was loving it!

Her phone ringing, brought her out of her reverie "Oracle of all knowing, how can I help you?" she sang.

"Garcie, we all decided to go out for drinks after work. Want to join us?" Asked JJ.

"Jayje, I'd love to, we haven't done that in forever, but I have plans with Andrew tonight." Pen sulked.

"You could bring him along you know." JJ prodded. "We have yet to meet him….."

"You do not have to meet and approve of any of the men I date, you know." Garcie teased.

"I know, it's just right now, I am living vicariously through you. Besides, most of the men you have been dating lately are smoking hot! I can look you know." JJ teased.

"I know, right?" Garcia responds with a sigh. "I'll ask him. I don't know if he had definitive plans or not."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." JJ laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh, there she is!" shrieked JJ. She stands on her chair and waves her arms "Garcie! Garcie!" Once she knew Garcia saw her she ran over and gave her a hug.  
"I'm soooo glad you came! We were beginning to think you ditched us" JJ pouted.

Pen just laughed "And how much did you have to drink tonight Jayje?" glancing at the team she asks "Shouldn't you guys have cut her off a while ago?"

Hearing JJ yell, Morgan had glanced up. He didn't think she would come. In fact she was the reason he was here. He wanted to start getting his Baby Girl back, but then he noticed the man with her. He was pretty hard to miss. 6'4", well built, all the girls he passed turned to watch him. Then his stomach plummeted, they were holding hands. Once they made it to the table, he put his arm around her shoulders.

He grinned at the drunk JJ.  
Garcia looked up at him with a smile and said "Drew, I'd like you to meet my team. That's JJ, Will, who is JJ's husband, Kate, Rossi, Hotch and Morgan. Last, but not least, this is Savannah, Morgan's girlfriend. Everyone, this is Andrew."

He had nodded at each one as he was introduced and said "Hi. It's nice to put faces to the names. I've heard a lot about all of you. Oh, and call me Drew, please." He grinned.

"We'd like to hear all about you." Savannah practically purred.

Drew squeezed Pen's shoulder a little tighter and responded "Not a whole lot to tell."

Drew turned to Pen "Baby, I'm going to the bar, you want your usual? "

"You know what I like." Pen growled, running her fingers up his chest.

"I do, now sit down, you've had a long day, and you'll need your energy tonight." He winked and walked away after swatting her butt.

"So…" JJ eagerly urged.

"So…..what?" Garcia asked with a grin.

"So spill!" demanded Kate. "Where did you two meet? How long have you been seeing each other? We want deets and we want them now!"

"Well, you know how I told you I wanted to expand my horizons? Well, I started volunteering at a youth center and one day they had some special guests from D.C. United come in to talk to the kids. Drew was one of them. We were introduced and just hit it off. He's originally from Hawaii, and with me growing up in Cali, we had a lot to talk about. He's pretty amazing." She ended with a sigh.

"Wait," Clarified Morgan, "He's Andrew Dykstra, the goal keeper for D.C. United?"

"Yep," Pen answered with a huge grin. "He's amazing! I've been able to catch a few of his games. In fact, next weekend I'm going with him to L.A. to watch them play the Galaxy!"

"So that's why you requested off Thursday and Friday and said you wouldn't be available for a case that weekend!" Hotch says.

"You got it, Hotch Rocket!"

"Hey Babe, I got us each a shot and a drink, since we need to do some catching up!" grinned Drew as he set the drinks down.

"Oooh, I hope that's a buttery nipple! " Garcie grins lasciviously, "and we're doing them the right way?"  
"You know it Sexy." Drew grinned back "Now get the girls ready!"

They all watch as Pen puts the shot between her breasts "Anytime your ready." She grins, jiggling her boobs a little. Drew grabs her by the waist, pulls her onto his lap and starts nuzzling his way down to his drink. Finally, making it he pulls the glass out with his mouth and downs the shot.

Winking at Pen he says "Now I want the real thing."

Giggling, Garcia slaps his shoulder "Behave! Now it's my turn" Looking him in the eyes, she slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. After she has a few of them undone, she pushes his shirt farther open. Then she turns to the table, takes the lime and puts it in his mouth, next she takes a long lick up his chest and sprinkles it with salt.

Turning, she grabs her tequila and downs it, slowly licks the salt from his chest and then sucks on the lime in his mouth. Triumphantly she smiles and looks at him.

Finally all the cheers and cat-calls break her distraction, she blushes and hides her head in his shoulder. He laughs, puts his arms around her, drawing her closer to him

"Baby, when did you get so shy?"

"I've never had an audience before." She whispers.

"Well if you two are done putting on a show, I'm going dancing." Morgan says briskly "Vannah, want to join me?" he asks, extending his hand.

"Absolutely, sexy!" she smiles, exaggerating her hips swaying on the way to the dance floor. JJ rolls her eyes, wondering who that was for as Morgan preceded her to the dance floor.

"I think Derek has some competition." grins Rossi.

"Never know, maybe it'll straighten his head out." Will smirks.

Pen looks over with a frown. "Would you two just let it go? You both know Savannah isn't going anywhere. She's got him to do something no other woman has."

"What's that?" Kate asked, genuinely curious.

"Settle down, silly! He was always such a player, never committing. But, then he met Savannah and all of that changed." Pen said dejectedly. She sighed and then brightened, grinning at Drew "and now we both have our handfuls of sexiness."

"Handfuls is right" growled Drew as he put his hands in her hair and angled her head for a kiss. Garcia groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her breasts against his chest.  
"Okay kids, I think you two need a cool down!" Rossi firmly says. When the two don't pull apart, he whistles loudly. Finally they pull apart and Garcia blushes and scowls at Rossi.

"Geez Dad, you're embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend." After she winks at Rossi, then turns to Drew. "Okay, Stud muffin, lets go get our groove thang on. Maybe you can learn a move or two from Morgan. " She suggests coyly.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I think we just saw the end of an era. It looks like those two are going their separate ways." Rossi sighs, as the two head to the dance floor.

"After what D did to her, can you blame her?" Asks an astonished Kate. "What kind of best friend would do what Morgan did to her?"

"I think the timing has just always been wrong." Argued Hotch, "I mean Gideon warned him off when she first started. That couldn't have helped anything."

"Gideon, schmideon." Slurred JJ " D told her he loved her after she was shot and he called her his solace after the bomb. He really loved her, don't know why he never had the balls to tell her the truth. She would have dropped everything for him. Now, its poof! Gone! I hope they both didn't make a mistake with that one! I want my Garcie happy." She started to sniffle, so Will put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I'd say she looks pretty darn happy to me." Rossi grinned lasciviously, nodding to the dance floor.

As they all turned to look at Pen and Drew dance, Derek slunk away from the table. He had just been coming back from the bar with drinks for him and Savannah when he heard them talk. They called themselves profilers, yet they thought he was in love with Pen? He huffed, what did they know? Sure, he loved her, but in love? That was ridiculous. The two of them were best friends, nothing more, right? Making his way to the bar for a few minutes before heading back to the table, he continued thinking. He knew something was off in his life lately, just a feeling of discontent. He hadn't been able to pinpoint it, but now that he was thinking about it, he realized it was Pen. His Baby Girl had always been there for him, through thick and thin. Savannah was great, but she didn't want to hear about their cases. She had told him to buck up and deal. She saw horrific stuff in the ER, how much worse could what Derek saw be? Pen always understood, recognized that the cases hit him deeper than most thought they could. How many times she had anticipated his reaction and done something to take his mind off of the cases? She was priceless, and he had lost her before he ever realized he loved her. He looked over to the dance floor and saw her bumping and grinding with Drew and had to look away. Forcing his thoughts back to his girlfriend, he grabbed their drinks and went back to the table.

Pen came bouncing back to the table, with Drew in tow.

"Hey guys, Drew has a game Sunday afternoon, he said he could get you guys some tickets if anyone was interested?" Pen asked.

"Jack would love to see a game!" Hotch smiled.

"I know Henry would too," smiled JJ. "Is the offer open to kids too?"

"Sure," Drew smiled, putting his arms around Pen and setting his chin on her shoulder. "The more the merrier! If they want, after the game they could meet the team and get an autographed jersey. There's a great place close to the stadium, maybe after we could all have dinner?"

Smiling up at him, Pen asked "Isn't he just too good?"

"I have to work" Savannah pouted. "Can I have a raincheck?"

"Anytime" Drew smiled at her "Just let me know when."

With that they decided to head out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday afternoon came, and they all had met in front of the stadium.

"Hey my furry friends." Pen greeted them "Drew was able to manage a surprise for us, come this way." Leading them to the main gate, where she met someone and they escorted them to a partially hidden elevator. Once on their floor, they found a door and opened it up.

"Oh my gosh, how cool is this?" Meg gushed, running into the suite, followed by Henry and Jack.

"This is pretty amazing." Will smiled, "I've never been in a private box before."

"I don't think most of us have, other than Rossi." Derek smirked.

The attendant cleared his throat. "Food will be delivered 30 minutes before the game starts and then again just before half-time. Drinks have been set out and there is more in the fridge. If you need anything, call 899 and I will get it for you."

"Thanks" smiled Penelope.

"So Pen, are you and Drew serious?" asks JJ, pulling Pen into a corner.

"What? Oh, no! We haven't become exclusive. I'm just having too much fun with all of my other guys. You know, you can't keep a good girl down!" she winked at JJ.

"I have to say, I don't know how you keep up with all of their names, let alone the actual dates." Grins Kate.

"I just have to make sure I keep my calendar updated, I accidentally scheduled two dates on one night." Garcia smirked.

"What happened?" gasped JJ.

"Let's just say it was one of the most interesting nights of my life to date." Garcia smiled.

"Oh, come on Garcie, you can't just leave us hanging with that." JJ pleaded.

"A girl has to have a few secrets, you know." Pen smirked and then hurried off.

Kate looks at JJ with wide eyes and asks "How many drinks before we can get her spill?"

JJ responds with a grin " Are we taking bets? Because I say we find out today."

"You know you want another one Garcie!" JJ exclaimed, shoving a cold drink into Penelope's face.

Pen puled back, grimacing. "JJ, I told you that I refuse to get drunk today. Drew is playing and a lot of times I see Erick and Jason when I attend the games. I don't want to create a bad image for Drew by being drunk in front of his bosses." She softened her tone and started teasing "So if you want to know about the night I had two dates with two different men, you're going to have to up your game and be a little bit more subtle."

Just as Penelope walks away, there is a knock at the door and it slowly opens.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jason!" Penelope exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the newcomer. "Come on in, I'd really like for you to meet my team." She pulls him to the center of the box "Everyone this is Jason, one of the owners of DC United. "He and his partner Erick and have really turned this team around." She beams at Jason "Your hard work has really paid off! That has to be so rewarding! Let me introduce my team". The introductions continue and finally Jason is able to speak.

"It is so great to finally meet the Dream Team FBI edition, as Pen here calls you." Jason smiles. "I have to say, most of us thought that she was greatly exaggerating the tales of the BAU, but having read some of the articles about you, I know she 's been toning down her tales. " He put his arm around Pen's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "We're just glad to spend any time we can in her sparkling company. I'd imagine you'd have some ridiculous stories to tell about our girl here."

"Oh no they don't!" Penelope interrupted the chorus of people starting talk at once. "I'll have you know I am a model citizen and fairy godmother. Right Henry? Jack?"

"The bestest Auntie Pen!" Henry smiled up at her.

"I'll have to get some private time with some of your teammates to hear the truth, I guess." Jason teased. "Everyone here is always begging Drew to bring her to games, practices, anything! I think Drew is beginning to feel used."

"Everyone who knows her, loves her." JJ said, smiling at Pen. "We're not surprised with those kind of reactions."

"Well, I just wanted to come in and meet the infamous BAU." Jason said. "I won't interrupt your party any farther. I do hope you know if you are ever in town during a game and want to attend, you are always welcome!"

As the door closed behind him, Kate nudged Pen. "Well, well, well! It looks like Ms Garcia here has another conquest. So, has he asked you out yet?"

Garcia blushed and said "Not exactly. It would be more than a little awkward if I dated Drew and his boss at the same time. But Jason has hinted at it. Don't think I'd mind if I was on the receiving end of a few kisses from those luscious lips! But enough of that, I need to keep an eye on my man out there."

The game had ended with DC United winning and Drew having not allowed a single goal for the other team, so the spirits were high at the restaurant following the game. Derek was sitting of by himself a little, just watching. Pen seemed to glow. Every single player had come up and hugged her and she was reveling in the attention.

"Told you that you we don't call you Lucky Charm for nothing." One of the players told Pen. "Whenever you're at a game, we win! I think we should vote on making you our team mascot. That way you'll have to be at every game."

"Ah Sugar, you are so sweet! I do best with small doses, don't want anyone to get tired of me." Pen demurred. "Besides, that costume would wreak havoc on my hair and that is totally unacceptable!"

"I think we could come up with a sexy eagle costume for you, sweetheart." Another player teased. "What do you think Drew? Who could we get to design it for us? I'm pretty sure we'd all be willing to chip in."

Drew, who was sitting on a stool, pulled her in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. Hold those horses." He laughed. "You need to keep my girl out of your gutter filled minds." He started nibbling on her ear lobe and as she shivered he asked "So how long are you going to torture me Sweetheart? I'm so ready for the two of us to be alone."

His voice was soft and husky and sent shivers down her spine, but she happened to look up. Her eyes caught Derek's and for a moment, everything froze. They stared at each other the world around them disappearing. She was looking for a sign, any sign, but of course it was not to be. She knew it was just a fantasy. She used to believe she wasn't good enough for him. Not thin enough, tall enough, or beautiful enough. Fortunately, the last couple of months had taught her otherwise. There were people out there that could love her for her. People who could see the beauty of Penelope Garcia. She was NOT going to waste her time pining for a man who would only see a loyal, if burdensome friend. She broke eye contact when Drew lightly blew on her wet neck, pulling her attention completely back on him.

"Hmm, Baby that feels so good." Penelope purred.

"I thought you might need some incentive for us to get out of here." He murmured in her ear.

"Since I know that is just a prelude of many good things to come, I say we're outta here!" Penelope smiled.

After saying goodnight to friends and teammates, hand-in-hand, they headed out the door.

Failing to fight the temptation, Pen glanced over her shoulder to glance back at Derek, only to see him flirting with some hot young thing. Sighing she turned back around. _What did you expect you Ninny? For your Hot Stuff to be pining away for you? Just keep moving girlfriend, Mr Right will show up on a white horse one day. But for now? Oh my, just enjoy the man in front of you!_


End file.
